And the Rest is History
by DashOfAllie
Summary: It is Peyton's first birthday and Beca may have bribed Jesse into helping. Jesse may have agreed. Sequel to Isn't she lovely but can be read as a stand alone.


A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken soooo long! My computer and phone have been broken! I have been trying to write it on my kindle but that's practically impossible. So I hope I make up for it here! XOXO Allie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Pitch Perfect or it's characters.

Beca is franticly running around the house in her bath robe with a towel in her hair trying to wake Jesse up. Peyton is still asleep, but not for long. Beca is knelling on the bed and leaning over Jesse to turn his bedside lamp on. The white light shines right on his face, but the only thing he does is moan and flip onto his stomach. Beca has had enough of this. "Jesse! If you do not wake up in the next ten seconds I am withholding all sex until Peyton's next birthday!" She screamed, well in a whisper, she did not want to have that conversation with her daughter just yet. Jesse sat up so quickly he almost gave both of them a concussion, "I'm awake! I'm awake!" Just then they both hear the dreaded and loved sound of their daughters voice at seven o'clock in the morning, "Mommy? Daddy?" They both look out their bedroom door and across the hall at the same time. "Not it! I have to finish wrapping her presents anyway." Beca reasons. "Well, unlike you, I want to see my daughter." He smirks just to show off. "Yeah right, at seven? You just want to insure sex." she scoffs. "Well maybe I do!" he turns his nose up at her just to say so what if I do? "Just go before she starts crying." With that Beca turns to finish getting ready.  
It is eight by the time Beca comes downstairs. She's humming some song she doesn't even know the name of and walks into the kitchen to Jesse cutting up banana for Peyton. She leans against the wall as Jesse places to bowl of banana down in her highchair, along with dumping some Cheerios onto the built in table. "Hey babe," He smiles and looks away from Peyton just long enough for her to throw a piece of banana at the side of his face. He looks back at the toddler and throws it back at her while Beca stands there and laughs. "Ha ha. Very funny." He says in the most sarcastic way possible. She just walks over to the highchair and stands next to Jesse. "Hi birthday girl." She coos. All she gets is a garbled, "Mommy!" in return. Peyton starts to bounce up and down in the chair and make grabby hands at Beca. She immediately pulled the baby out of the chair to place her on her hip. "Beca! She didn't even eat! I just cut that up for her!" Jesse whined . "Oh, I'm sure all of that cutting really wore you out. I slaved over a hot stove for that! You should appreciate all my work!" She mocked.  
The three walk out to the living room to a mountain of presents in pink Happy Birthday! wrapping paper. Peyton makes to cute noise and asks, "Mine?" pointing a finger to her chest with her eyes bright and innocent. Beca and Jesse laugh and nod in unison. "Do you want to open them?" Jesse asks. Peyton nods enthusiastically. Beca puts her down and lets her walk over to the presents which come up to Peyton's knee. The now one year old walks around the pile trying to pick the perfect one. Jesse has already picked up the camera and is snapping pictures every time something he thinks is cute happens, which is basically all the time. Beca's not complaining though, because she thinks the same thing, even if she won't admit she is one of those moms.  
After Peyton is finished opening all of her presents the living room is coated in pink wrapping paper. She has already played with her toys, The Lion King is playing, and Peyton is snuggled up with her new stuffed elephant sucking on her thumb. Her eyes are dropping and you can tell that it is nap time. Finally her eyes close and her breathing steadies. "I'm going to take her up stairs." Jesse whispered. He made his way over to the couch and put his arms under her for support, he then disappeared up the stairs. Around three minutes later he was back sitting on the love seat with Beca. She laughed, "Wow. She was really tired. Jesses nods, "Yeah, I can only imagine what it is going to be like tomorrow when everyone comes over to giver her gifts." Beca just looks at him and kisses his cheek. He looks to her and smirks, "So, I woke up." He winks just as she rolls her eyes. "Yeah so?" He just raises his eyebrows. The rest is history!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and again I am really sorry for the wait! Please feel free to leave a review! Thank you for reading! Love you xoxo Allie


End file.
